


La corbata de Hotch

by carla_gray



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray





	La corbata de Hotch

Siempre anudada a su cuello, prieta, enroscada como los brazos de una amante.

Con esa corbata, (bueno, no exactamente con esa), ha vivido divorcios, la enfermedad de su hijo, explosiones y amagos de despido, amén de toda la suerte de atrocidades que componen el día a día del BAU.

Y es que Hotchner nunca se quita la corbata.

Cuando Elle aún formaba parte de la unidad, Morgan y ella solían pasarse el rato especulando entre bromas sobre que catástrofe supernatural sería necesaria para que su jefe se quitara la corbata.

-Seguro que ni en la cama se la quita –llegó a afirmar a Derek en una ocasión.

Elle estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero entonces cerró la boca y cambió radicalmente de tema.

La idea de Hotchner en la cama vestido sólo con la corbata era demasiado perturbadora cuando aún no se había terminado si quiera su primer café.

Prentiss y J.J. se cuentan entre las mujeres que han visto a Hotchner en la cama... sin su corbata. Fue en Nueva York, después de la explosión que casi les mata y que provocó que terminaran en el hospital. Allí las enfermeras le obligaron a quitársela.

¡Parecía tan vulnerable sin ella!

Claro que la vulnerabilidad podía estar más relacionada con la sordera que le provocó la explosión que por la falta de ese complemento tan masculino.

O no.

Reid tiene la teoría de que la corbata de Hotchner es su coraza, el muro impenetrable tras el que Aaron se esconde y finge que nada le afecta. El nudo, siempre impecable, sería entonces su forma de cerrarse en banda, de impedir que la gente descubra lo que realmente siente o piensa hasta que él pronuncia las palabras.

La corbata le ayuda a ser frío, cerebral y metódico.

García no está del todo de acuerdo con esa valoración. Ella no sabe tanto de psicología como Spence (¿y quién sí?) pero sí que entiende más de hombres que él y sabe que un hombre frío no llevaría corbatas rojas.

Y Hotchner lleva muchas corbatas rojas.

-Un hombre con una corbata roja es apasionado, alocado, fuerte, sexual –suele declararle Penélope al genio de la BAU.

Claro que sus alegaciones nunca pueden ir más allá, porque suele interrumpirles Rossi, lo que corta el rollo de García.

La informática está convencida de que el nuevo fichaje de la unidad cree que ella es una pervertida sexual y le extraña mucho que aún no la haya detenido y enviado a la cárcel con el Sudes de la semana.

Pero entonces entra Hotchner, ese día con una corbata roja de pintitas blancas, anunciándoles que tienen un nuevo caso. Rossi asiente y antes de irse le guiña un ojo a Penélope.

Y es cuando ella sabe que él aprueba su valoración más que la de Reid.


End file.
